You Dirty Fake!
by Jumper Prime
Summary: On the 6/5/01 episode, Sheridan chickened out right before confronting "Luis" at DeeDee's place. Here's how I think that scene should've gone down, and the aftermath. Formatting errors now fixed


Disclaimer: Passions doesn't belong to me, nor do the characters who appear therein. I'm just expressing my vision of things. Please don't sue me, I haven't got much money to my name anyway.

Author's Note: This story is not connected in any way to my other Passions story "Guardians of Good" except in that they're both based off of the same TV series

You Dirty Fake!

A Passions fanfic by Jumper Prime

Sheridan couldn't believe it. She had seen Luis, her beloved Luis, in bed with another woman. The same woman who she had seen arguing with him at the party. Her voice matched that phone call that Luis had passed off as a wrong number. She had seen them in bed and ran out before they saw her. Now she was about to go out the door but suddenly she stopped.

"What am I doing running out of here like a heartbroken schoolgirl who got what she deserved?" she asked herself "Luis betrayed my trust. He betrayed US. I'm gonna go tell him what I think of him."

Sheridan walked back down the hall, letting her anger fill her entire body, ready to tell Luis off and end their relationship forever. She reached the bedroom and stood gazing in through the open door. They were partially dressed and on the bed kissing passionately, as though they hadn't just shared what she had thought Luis reserved only for her.

"Luis! You two-timing bastard!" Sheridan shouted, practically at the top of her lungs. Luis spun to face her in surprise and... His face was not Luis' face! "What the hell!"

It didn't make any sense. The room was the same, the girl was the same, it had only been a minute or two since she saw Luis making love to this bitch. Where could he have gone?

"Uhhh... I... errr." The man said, in a voice that wasn't that of Luis

"What're you doing in our house?" the woman asked crossly, though inwardly she was fearful that the carefully constructed plan was about to fall apart like a building with its foundation annihilated

"I... I'm sorry I..." Sheridan held her head, trying to reconcile what she saw and heard a minute ago with what she saw and heard now "I don't feel so good."

Sheridan turned to leave but paused as something soft caught on her foot. She bent over to pick it up and was astonished to see that it was a latex mask, ala Mission: Impossible, in the image of Luis' face. Suddenly it all became clear. What she had just seen, what she had seen and heard months ago that caused her to run back to Europe and almost get killed by the Cartel. In neither instance had Luis actually been there, it was this bastard wearing this mask and imitating Luis' voice.

"You dirty fake! Who put you up to this!" the heiress snarled "Who paid you to imitate Luis and do those things! No, wait, I think I know who. My father and brother paid you to do this! Didn't they! DIDN'T THEY!"

The Luis imposter just stammered, he hadn't prepared any dialogue for this eventuality. Never considered that the target of the whole charade would walk behind the curtain and see the backstage area.

"Alright, you got us." DeeDee sighed "Alistair hired me to play the other woman you would find 'Luis' in bed with. The Cranes're paying us both a whole lot of money for the whole bit."

"Well, you go back and tell my father that he will never be able to break up me and Luis, no matter how many masks he makes or how many actors he hires!" Sheridan threw down the mask in disgust "Luis and I are in love and we WILL be married, and there's nothing my family can do about it!"

Sheridan stormed out of the room and then the house, slamming the door on her way out. As she left, the Luis imposter finally found his voice.

"Why'd you spill the beans to her?" he asked "Maybe we coulda-"

"The beans were already spilled and scattered all over the floor." DeeDee replied "Once she saw the mask, that was it. We're actors, not scriptwriters. We never coulda convinced her of anything but the truth once she saw that mask."

"Well, we gotta call Mr. Crane," The Luis imposter picked up the phone "Tell him what's happened."

"Not so fast, loverboy. Alistair's ruthless. When he finds out that this entire scheme has been blown wide open, he's gonna cut orders to terminate us with extreme prejudice. And the only firing will be the bullets from a gun aimed at us. I say we take the money the Cranes have paid us so far and get out of town like Jews fleeing Nazi Germany."

"OK, we'll make tracks as soon as I call Mr. Crane."

"You dummy, we're gonna need as much of a headstart as we can get! As soon as Julian and Alistair know we blew it, they're gonna start looking for us to take us out."

"Alright, alright," the imposter relented "So, where we going?"

"What do you mean we, Kemosabe? We're going our separate ways from here. Like I said, you're not my type."

As DeeDee and the Luis Imposter scrambled to get their things together, Sheridan drove off in her car, headed back to the mansion to await Luis' return. She entered the mansion proper, still seething with anger. Her heart lifted as she saw Luis talking to his mother right there in the spacious foyer, final proof that the other Luis had been an imposter.

"Sheridan!" Luis smiled as he saw her "There you are. I was about to head back to the cottage, figured you'd already gone back there yourself."

"C'mon Luis," Sheridan struggled to keep her voice calm "We're leaving. Good night Pilar."

Sheridan took hold of her fiancé's arm and practically dragged him out the door. As they neared the cars, Julian and Rebecca began to approach.

"Oh, hello Sheridan, Luis." Julian greeted them cordially but Sheridan saw right through his facade. She slapped her brother hard, causing him to stagger back.

"From now on," Sheridan said "I have NO blood relations. Tell ALISTAIR that."

Sheridan continued walking, pulling Luis along with her.

"What was that all about?" Luis asked softly, not sure what could have put his fiancee in a state of mind to slap her brother and suddenly cut all ties with her family

"I'll explain in full when we get back to the cottage, but for now, let me just say your suspicions were right on the money. This whole party was a setup. We're just lucky the people they hired botched the scam."

Sheridan and Luis drove back to the cottage, where Sheridan explained about the Luis mask she had found, Alistair's plan, and her realizations about the event which precipitated her breaking up with him months before.

"Diabolical." Luis said at length "You say when you called the station, Packer told you I wasn't there when you thought I'd had enough time to get there?"

"Yup," Sheridan nodded "And that you hadn't been called there at all."

"And he spilled coffee on my report when I'd practically finished it, forcing me to start all over again. I thought it was just an accident. But he seemed nervous the whole time I was there, and he had a real intense phone call not long before I left. I thought he was arguing with his girlfriend, but it must've been Julian at the other end. If you hadn't gone back in there to confront... me... and found that mask..."

"I would have been completely fooled into thinking you'd left our engagement party to sleep with that... that.. Harlot, and I would've broken up with you for sure."

"But you couldn't just walk away, you had to give your betrayer a piece of your mind, and that's one of the many things I love about you."

"Funny, I'd think no one would like that about a woman."

"Only those who would betray the one they loved, like your brother-"

"Ex-brother."

"OK, like your ex-brother, Julian. I know I would never betray you, so it warms my heart to see you firing away with both barrels at someone who would betray you."

Sheridan and Luis kissed, secure in the knowledge that their love was strong enough to carry them through anything her family could throw at them.

The End

I didn't like how Sheridan chickened out just before confronting "Luis" on today(6/5/01)'s episode so I decided to write my own vision of how that should have gone down.


End file.
